The present invention relates generally to tire testing devices and more particularly to a system for testing pneumatic tires in order to avoid a torque steer effect when the tires are used with an automotive vehicle. Torque steer generally refers to an undesirable tendancy of an automotive vehicle to move or turn laterally when torque, or thrust, is applied to its driven wheels. Torque is applied, for example, when the vehicle accelerates or decelerates.
The torque steer effect is particularly acute in cars that are steered and driven by the same wheels. "Front wheel drive" vehicles are normally steered and driven by the same wheels and accordingly are influenced by the torque steer effect. In recent years, the number of such cars produced has increased significantly. Overcoming the torque steer effect has thus become increasingly important.